Secret Escape
by spica01
Summary: Cemburu, Tetsuya mengasingkan diri menuju Capri yang biru. AU, AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Pair: Akakuro

Warning: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, possibly-mpreg, bad english, fluff, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fiction.

Summary: Cemburu, Tetsuya mengasingkan diri menuju Capri yang biru.

Fic ini untuk membalas gambar-gambar Akakuro buatan Kina Arisugawa-san.

Sankyuu! Gambarnya membuat doki-doki, ahahaha! ^_^

.

 **Secret Escape (Part 1 of 2)**

.

 _I will dance with the breeze, and sing to the infinite sea..._

.

Ketika bangun, ia mendapati angin pagi menerbangkan juntaian gorden berwarna krim dan _beige,_ lewat sebelah daun jendela ganda yang terbuka. Garis-garis cahaya matahari mencipta bias keemasan pada setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia berada. Cuaca cerah di luar sudah pasti berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kelabu di hatinya.

(Karena badai itu belum mau reda juga. Mereka seperti masih ingin terus mengoyak hati Tetsuya—entah sampai kapan, mungkin sampai tak lagi bersisa.)

Desah malas meluncur keluar, setengah mati ia bangkit dari posisi nyaman dalam gulungan selimut layaknya pupa. Tetsuya terduduk di atas ranjang dengan mata sayu dan perut bergemuruh lapar. Ia ingin merajuk atau meminta agar diambilkan sarapan segera, tapi sayang, tidak ada satu orangpun bersamanya sekarang. Ah, semalam ia ingat hanya sempat melahap sepotong kecil _tiramisu_ ditemani dua teguk _plain milk_ hangat, dan langsung tertidur tanpa peduli lagi pada ritual sikat gigi malam.

Seluruh sistem gerak Tetsuya terpaksa menyerah setelah diajak menempuh ribuan mil jauhnya. Depresi dan _jetlag_ bisa jadi kombinasi sempurna untuk merobohkan pertahanan manusia. Dan ia benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan semua, begitu remuk tubuh bertemu dengan empuk ranjang di depan mata.

Tapi... mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan, Tetsuya bakal berusaha untuk membersihkan jiwa dan raga dari hal-hal nista. _Trip_ kali ini memiliki tema _self healing_ dan upaya untuk melupakan cinta pertama.

Yaah, Tetsuya akan berusaha...

' _Good morning world...'_

Dengan _caption simple_ , ia menyapa dunia lewat postingan _selfie_ pagi di akun instagrram pribadi. Posenya sama-sama sederhana: mata setengah terpejam, bibir mengerucut lucu karena menahan lapar, ditambah sejumput _bed-hair_ biru muda yang mengintip dari balutan selimut tebal. Walaupun penampilan Tetsuya kusut masai—belum mandi _plus_ berwajah pucat tanpa riasan—ternyata ia tetap saja tampak manis dan menggemaskan.

Tanpa menunggu para _follower_ mengomentari postingan tadi, ponsel langsung saja dilempar ke tengah ranjang. Tetsuya memutuskan akan terlebih dulu mandi sebelum menggunakan jasa _room service_ untuk sarapan. Mengawali pagi dengan sepiring salmon asap, gundukan salad, dan minum perasan lemon segar hasil kebun penduduk pribumi, sepertinya terdengar sangat sempurna di telinga. Ia akan meminta _staff_ menata menu sarapannya di balkon saja.

Walau bahasa Inggris Tetsuya memang masih suka terbata, tapi dia lumayan lancar melafalkan mereka dengan lidah _Nippon_ -nya. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak cacat bicara, hingga para staff hotel bakal mengerti maksud Tetsuya. Kalau tidak, ummhh, ia tinggal pakai bahasa universal seluruh umat manusia di dunia saja: isyarat tangan ala tarzan. Sandi itu adalah jalan keluar paling jitu, dan ini terbukti sanggup memecahkan kendala bahasa di semua negeri yang pernah ia tuju.

Sekilas, ujung mata Tetsuya menangkap kelebatan warna biru lewat ambang jendela. Juntaian gorden masih terbawa embusan angin beraroma garam, mereka melambai ringan seakan merayunya untuk melongok ke luar barang sebentar saja. Kaki-kaki telanjang tanpa aba-aba menapaki keramik berlapis karpet lembut, dan tangan Tetsuya segera menggeser pintu kaca menuju area beranda. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas di bawah kanopi, menumpu tubuh di sana, dan membiarkan sinar matahari menyentuh kulit tak tertutup tipis kain kemeja.

Langit memang benar-benar cerah. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya rona lazuardi dan safir yang terpindai oleh retina. Permukaan tenang Laut Mediterania di bawah kaki dan hamparan langit tanpa gumpalan kumulus di atas kepala, seolah menyatu tanpa batas pada ujung cakrawala. Semua bagaikan permata dengan gradasi warna-warna biru yang berkilau ketika cahaya matahari menimpa. Samar, terdengar hiruk-pikuk kegiatan manusia dari teluk dekat tebing dimana lokasi penginapannya berada.

Teluk Marina Piccola tidaklah sesibuk Marina Grande di daerah utara. Marina Grande—sebagai pelabuhan utama Capri—terlalu ramai oleh ferry-ferry pengangkut yang selalu siap bolak-balik membawa turis dari Sorrento, Amalfi, dan daerah sekitarnya.

Di sini lumayan tenang, dan _view_ penginapan yang ia dapat sungguh setara dengan setiap sen yang Tetsuya keluarkan dari pundi uangnya.

Legenda pernah mengatakan jika teluk tempat Marina Picolla berada kini adalah tempat di mana para _siren_ —makhluk berwujud setengah duyung setengah manusia—menggoda pelaut-pelaut menuju kematian tragis mereka. Mendengar nyanyian merdu para _siren_ , kapal mereka bakal tergoda untuk datang dan berakhir karam karena menabrak batu-batu besar. Sungguh sebuah kisah penuh ironi memang, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi hal semacam itu.

Marina Piccola adalah titik paling terang di seantero pulau sewaktu siang, dengan pantai atau laguna-laguna biru berair jernih dan hangat di sepanjang tahun walau musim dingin datang mendera.

Formasi batu-batu besar Faraglioni—Tetsuya biasa melihat mereka pada lembaran brosur wisata—mencuat dengan begitu gagah dari dasar laut. Layaknya karang raksasa, mereka berdiri tegak menantang, tak peduli pada terjangan ganas angin maupun gerusan gelombang. Belum lagi lanskap perbukitan hijau juga tebing-tebing berisi deretan villa mewah milik selebriti dan pengusaha. Atau rumah-rumah penduduk yang temboknya dicat warna pastel sederhana, bahkan sampai mencolok mata. Semua terlihat bagai gores lukisan surealis karya agung tangan Tuhan Sang maha Kuasa.

Tetsuya menyaksikan perahu-perahu bermesin pencari ikan milik nelayan, satu persatu mulai kembali dari melaut. Mereka tertambat di dermaga dan segera mengosongkan muatan berupa limpahan hasil tangkapan _seafood_ segar. Beberapa _yacht_ mewah, _jetski_ , atau kapal dengan layar putih terkembang tampak hilir mudik mengarungi birunya air. Bahkan _tour boat_ dari Marina Grande yang penuh berisi turis asing maupun domestik, seringkali melintasi area teluk di selatan. Kapal-kapal wisata dengan jasa tur itu sibuk menjelajahi perairan jernih di sekeliling pulau, terus begitu sampai jam operasional mereka usai ketika sore tiba.

Ini terasa bagai mimpi. Apa alam bawah sadar Tetsuya merefleksi latar belakang dalam dunia fantasi? Ia baru saja mencubit diri sendiri dan merasa kesakitan setelahnya. Semua pemandangan ini jelas bukan ilusi, mereka nyata dan tersaji di depan mata.

Bersamaan nyaring jerit camar di kejauhan, kedua tangan Tetsuya otomatis terangkat ke udara. Ah, ia merasa bebas! Begitu besar keinginannya untuk melompat dari atas sini, jatuh tanpa halangan, terus meluncur ke bawah sampai dirinya melebur dengan semua warna biru yang ada.

(Tetsuya tidak ingin kembali. Ia ingin lari dari semua masalah yang membebani. Ini adalah saat-saat dimana ia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri...)

.

.

Hampir dua jam berjalan di bawah terik matahari, Tetsuya kini mulai merasakan efeknya. Niat menggebu terkadang memang tidak pernah selaras dengan keadaan fisik maupun realita. Ini benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Tetsuya. Inginnya _sih_ menggunakan tenaga sendiri untuk menjelajahi seluruh titik wisata. Tapi lanskap pulau yang bagai 'mendaki gunung lewati lembah' ini, membuat Tetsuya terpaksa menyerah juga. Baru berjalan sebentar saja, dan Tetsuya berubah renta secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi meski melelahkan, mata Tetsuya nyatanya tidak pernah bosan dimanjakan oleh pemandangan di sekitar rute tempat ia berjalan. Deretan kafe mungil, restoran, atau toko-toko unik menjajakan barang dagangan mereka dalam berbagai rupa. Harum rempah masakan, aroma manis _gelato_ , dan gurih roti-roti berkulit renyah kecoklatan yang baru diangkat dari pemanggang, tercium di sepanjang rute perjalanan.

Rumpun bebungaan aneka warna menghias halaman depan bangunan-bangunan mungil dengan tembok bata atau batuan padas. Mereka tumbuh cantik dalam pot-pot tanah liat, sebagian lagi dibiarkan liar merambati pagar-pagar kayu dalam gradasi warna menarik. Kuning cerah, magenta, merah muda, ungu tua, biru pudar, sampai nila.

Penduduk asli dan turis berbaur santai menikmati suasana layaknya keluarga bahagia. Hari mereka terisi oleh senyum ramah dan tawa, meski tengah menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa di bawah terik matahari musim panas Italia.

(Ia jarang sekali menemui pemandangan semacam ini di jantung Tokyo—kota itu terlalu berjejal teknologi, metropolis, dengan manusia-manusia terprogram setara robot yang seakan selalu saja diburu oleh waktu. Dan memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika kebiasaan Tokyo yang semacam itu telah mengakar kuat dalam kehidupan sehari-hari Tetsuya.)

" _Grazie._ "

Diraihnya satu _cone gelato_ dari sodoran tangan seorang wanita di balik meja _counter_. Setelah menerima uang kembalian, kamera Tetsuya masih sempat mengabadikan barisan gelato warna-warni dalam wadah _stainless_ di balik kaca etalase. Ia melangkah keluar bangunan dan segera ambil duduk pada satu dari tiga kursi besi di halaman depan _gelateria_ yang teduh.

Tetsuya baru saja menyambangi Giardini di Augusto—atau The Garden of Augustus yang terletak pada salah satu tebing di Capri. Tempatnya dibangun bak sebuah teras terbuka di ketinggian yang langsung menghadap ke arah laut lepas Mediterania. Kebun botani mungil itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga mekar saat musim panas seperti sekarang, kebanyakan dari jenis geranium atau dahlia. Dan Tetsuya bisa menyaksikan hampir separuh keindahan pulau dari atas sini tanpa kendala.

Semua sama spektakuler seperti pemandangan milik kamar di mana ia menginap. Terlalu sureal untuk dianggap nyata. Apakah surga nantinya bakal seindah ini juga?

Dan setelah puas mengabadikan seluruh pemandangan dalam berbagai _angle_ , ia bergegas turun, lalu memutuskan untuk mampir pada satu bangunan _gelateria_ yang ramai oleh antrian pengunjung.

Angin sepoi membelai kedua pipi mulus Tetsuya. Helaian rambut biru lembut hampir terlepas dari selipan rapi di belakang telinga, namun mulut Tetsuya tetap asyik menjilati _gelato_ dalam pegangan tangan dengan rasa vanilla. Berbagai pemikiran segera terbawa bersama keramaian di depan mata.

Ah, andaikan mereka masih bersama, Tetsuya mungkin tidak perlu menikmati semua ini sendirian saja. Mereka mungkin bakal mengawali pagi dengan sarapan di balkon beratap luasnya angkasa, lalu menjelajah habis jalanan dan objek menarik lain di pulau ini seraya bergandengan tangan bak idiot dimabuk asmara. Mungkin juga mereka akan mencari _spot_ sepi untuk berenang-renang berdua saja di laguna, dan akhirnya menghabiskan malam dengan sesi bercinta—yang panas, liar, dan penuh gairah—hingga pagi tiba...

Semburat merah gelap merayapi pipi menuju dua telinga. Tetsuya segera menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat demi mengusir jauh pikiran tadi dari otak sucinya.

"Untuk apa memikirkan dia sekarang? Belum tentu juga dia peduli padaku... dan juga, sudah tidak ada relasi lagi di antara kami..."

 _Buang jauh-jauh nama orang itu dari otakmu, Tetsuya! Kau melakukan perjalanan—pengasingan ini karena ingin melupakan dia 'kan?! Kau harus konsisten, jangan lagi termakan oleh omong kosong bernama cinta pertama! Kau harus bisa melupakan dia untuk selama-lamanya,hahaha!_

Tadi itu adalah kalimat sinis milik setan merah bertanduk dalam hati Tetsuya. Meledak-ledak, mem-provokasi, penuh amarah, dan sulit dijinakkan. Kemana perginya malaikat berwajah lembut dengan _halo_ bercahaya di atas kepala yang selalu membawa damai di muka bumi? Huh, mungkin dia mendadak mati sejak tahu kalau dirinya patah hati karena jelas-jelas dikhianati.

Jika mengingat lagi peristiwa krusial itu, dada Tetsuya mendadak sesak, jantungnya serasa diremat terlalu kuat, dan ia yakin kalau kematian dapat menjemput hanya lewat satu penyakit bernama... _lovesick_.

 _Bah, sakit cinta? Omong kosong macam apa itu?_

(Tuhan, Tetsuya benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin menyerah.)

Mata Tetsuya masih menatap dalam diam lalu-lalang orang-orang di hadapan, sementara otak berpikir cepat mengenai rencana apa yang bakal ia lakukan selanjutnya. Apa tetap meneruskan berjalan, atau memilih opsi kedua, yaitu menggunakan kendaraan.

Apa besok ia menyewa saja taksi atap terbuka untuk berkeliling area? Tapi Tetsuya ingin menjadi bocah petualang tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa... Hei, menyewa skuter untuk berkendara sepertinya oke juga...

Dua kaki diluruskan santai mengikuti lekuk kursi taman besi tempat ia duduk sekarang. Tetsuya mencari teduh dari bayangan sulur-sulur anggur lebat yang membentuk jalinan rumit di atas kepala. Mereka tumbuh subur merambati susunan rangka kayu berpetak hingga menyerupai semak rimbun layaknya atap hijau dedaunan. Beberapa tangkai buah berisi bulir-bulir besar anggur yang masih muda, menggantung bebas dengan penuh goda—ya, godaan untuk mengulurkan tangan, dan memetik satuuu saja... Mereka sepertinya sengaja ditanam pemilik _gelateria_ di sebelah kiri halaman depan tokonya untuk mengurangi gersang saat musim panas datang.

Tetsuya buru-buru menghabiskan sisa cone _gelato_ dalam sekali suap. Great, level energinya sudah lumayan terisi setelah menikmati dinginnya _dessert_ manis tadi. Jemari diusap asal pada bagian bawah kain _button down_ untuk menghilangkan noda—ha, kebiasaan buruk satu ini memang sulit dihilangkan, dan ia terkadang mendapat cerca oleh orang-orang terdekat karenanya.

Lensa sudah fokus membidik, _shutter_ lalu ditekan mantap, dan... _voila!_ Anggur-anggur cantik langsung masuk dalam galeri gambar kamera milik Tetsuya.

"Yosh! Aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan. _Ganbatte kudasai_..."

Baiklah, ia masih sanggup meneruskan perjalanan pada hari ini. Anggap saja sebagai ajang membakar kalori sekaligus menjaga bentuk tubuh agar tetap sempurna, karena ia hanya akan banyak makan dan tidur saja. Penjelajahan ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan program khusus milik _trainer_ pribadi Tetsuya, sewaktu ia mengikuti kelas _gym_ terkemuka di ibukota. Itu baru neraka namanya. Tetsuya bergidik ngeri membayangkan lagi suara menggelegar Nebuya-san bergaung di telinga.

Karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan gambar-gambar dalam galeri kamera sambil berjalan, Tetsuya sampai tidak sadar ketika langkah kakinya telah memasuki teritori milik orang lain. Tubuh mungil terhentak kasar, sewaktu ia bertumbukkan dengan satu pria kaukasia tinggi besar berperawakan mirip beruang.

" _What the fu...?!"_

Pria itu nyaris mengumpat kasar saat bagian depan kausnya mendadak jadi dingin dalam sekejap akibat tumpahan _limoncelo_ dari gelas plastik yang ia bawa. Terkejut, jelas-jelas tergambar pada tatapan membelalak bak terkena mantra pencabut nyawa.

 _Button down_ milik Tetsuya juga terkena imbas cipratan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kuning pudar pada serat-serat kain berwarna biru translusen tersebut.

Mata hijau emerald si Pria asing menyorot tidak suka. Dua temannya ikut berhenti berjalan, dan memasang wajah prihatin. Salah seorang malah berkomentar dalam bahasa asing seraya tertawa geli dengan maksud untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun ketika malah ekspresi masam yang didapat, dua temannya langsung memilih untuk diam.

" _Gomen_ , oh tidak, _sorry sir..., mi scusi..._ " ketika tersadar atas apa yang menimpa, mulut Tetsuya otomatis langsung berucap penuh penyesalan. Terbata, ia mengucapkan semua kata maaf dalam bahasa ibu, bahasa inggris, sampai Italia.

Peristiwa kecil ini mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Beberapa menatap bingung, sementara yang lain hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali mengurusi kesibukan masing-masing.

Pria itu mendesah keras. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan bagian depan kaus dengan harapan cetak besar noda yang tercipta bakal hilang dalam seketika. Tapi naasnya tidak. Noda besar serupa warna cerah kulit lemon tersebut malah semakin terserap ke dalam material kaus.

Setelah menunduk dalam penuh penyesalan—Tetsuya lupa kalau ini bukan di Jepang, _baka_ — ia bergegas mengaduk-aduk isi ransel untuk mencari selembar kertas tissue atau saputangan. Sedikit sangsi—jika saja pria besar itu bermaksud mendamprat atau melayangkan tinju karena termakan amarah—diserahkannya lembaran tissue diiringi permintaan maaf lain dalam bahasa inggris yang agak tergeragap. _"Please, uh... please forgive me, sir... i-i didn't mean to... umh, to..."_

Kalimat Tetsuya terpaksa berhenti saat sebelah telapak tangan berukuran besar terangkat tanpa aba-aba di depan wajah. _"Hey, stop your rambling, dude!"_ Ia berseru kencang namun sebenarnya berniat untuk menenangkan. Mungkin pria itu malah jadi merasa kasihan saat melihat kegugupan terpancar di sepasang mata biru Tetsuya. Setelah menatap sekeliling, ia yakin kalau pemuda mungil ini hanya seorang diri tanpa siapapun di sisi _. "Damn,i just wanna have fun, but it looks like someone has been ruining my plan already. Great, what a great day..."_ ia berkata seraya mengamati penampilan Tetsuya. _"At first, ia wanted to be angry, but suddenly, i don't have the heart to be angry at you..."_

Tetsuya hanya mencerna kata 'angry' yang berarti marah dalam kamus bahasa inggris ala kadar milik otaknya. Gawat sekali, apa dia begitu murka hanya gara-gara kausnya terkena tumpahan air lemon? Ugh, kenapa insiden ini mengingatkan Tetsuya pada sifat absolut milik seseorang di seberang lautan sana. Hanya karena hal sepele, mereka seringkali beradu argumen sampai nyaris pecah perang dunia ketiga. Ada saja hal yang dijadikan bahan perdebatan, dan tingkah mereka yang seperti itu tidak pernah absen membuat pening orang-orang di sekeliling.

" _Well_ , saya tidak sengaja! Saya, uh, saya akan mengganti kerugian anda, _how... how much do i have to pay, sir?"_

" _What_? Diganti uang? Kamu kira saya materialistis, apa?!" Lagi-lagi ia menghardik dalam bahasa inggris tanpa mengecilkan volume suara.

Niat Tetsuya sebenarnya mulia, tapi malah terjadi salah paham di antara mereka. Atau... ini hanya akal-akalan si Pria bule saja untuk menggoda pemuda mungil itu setelah menyadari kalau sosok Tetsuya ternyata sangat memikat mata. Wajah asianya sungguh mirip boneka, dengan bulu-bulu lentik menyentuh pipi setiap kali ia mengerjapkan mata. Atau tubuh molek-berlekuk-menggiurkan itu, yang hanya terbalut _button down_ biru nyaris transparan dan _hotpants_ denim berwarna _ivory_.

"Lalu anda ingin saya berbuat apa? Kalau memang tidak mau menerima ganti rugi, saya akan melanjutkan perjalanan saya. _Good bye. Arrivederci._ " Putus asa, ia malah gantian menaikkan intonasi di setiap kalimat yang terucap saat menyadari tatap mesum pria tersebut. Tetsuya benar-benar kesal dan berniat akan pergi saja dari tempat kejadian perkara sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" _Hey! Wait a minute!"_

Belum sempat Tetsuya melangkah pergi, lengan atasnya keburu dicekal erat.

"Apa-apaan anda ini?" Ia berseru tidak suka. "Saya sudah minta maaf, dan anda sendiri mengatakan, anda mengatakan tidak ingin mendapat ganti rugi, jadi..., tolong lepaskan saya!"

Kedua rekan si pria memutuskan untuk bertindak lebih lanjut dan mencegahnya berbuat onar di negara milik orang lain, karena mereka hanya mampir setengah hari di Capri. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Ia malah semakin erat mencengkram lengan Tetsuya seraya mempermanis kata-katanya.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar saja, oke?! Kita bisa minum-minum atau makan siang bersama. Dan kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini untuk selanjutnya, bagaimana?"

Huh?!

Pelipis Tetsuya berkedut kencang pertanda kesal setengah mati. Andai saja ia mengikuti saran milik Daiki untuk mendaftar di _dojo karate_ tempat si pria muda berkulit hitam itu mengasah kemampuan beladiri, mungkin Tetsuya sudah menghadiahkan satu teknik pukulan di tengkuk atau tendangan maut di selangkangan si pria menyebalkan ini. Lalu Tetsuya bakal kabur seraya memberi juluran lidah atau boleh juga jari tengah.

"Tidak, sekarang lepaskan saya..."

"Ayolah, hitung-hitung ganti rugi atas perbuatanmu tadi, eh—"

Mereka terlalu larut dalam adu argumen sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah berjalan mendekat dan langsung bertindak secepat kilat.

Pergelangan tangan si Pria besar gantian dicekal kasar, lalu dihentak sampai terlepas dari cengkraman bak parasitnya di lengan atas Tetsuya.

" _Ouch! Aww, aww, aww!"_

" _He told you to release him, right?"_

Jerit kesakitan lagi-lagi menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar. Mereka akhirnya mendekat dan coba bertanya permasalahan apa yang tengah dihadapi dengan tujuan untuk melerai.

Lain si Pria besar yang kini tengah mengusap tangan dengan ringis kesakitan di wajah, lain pula Tetsuya yang hanya sanggup melongo dengan tampang komikal saat menyadari siapa sosok yang mendadak ikut campur dalam kejadian barusan.

(Demi apa..., ini hanya ilusi 'kan? Seseorang tolong tonjok wajah Tetsuya sekarang!)

" _How much do you want? A hundred?"_ Bariton seksi mengintimidasi lagi-lagi bergema, mengucapkan bahasa asing dengan logat sempurna tanpa cela. _"Ah, not enough? Okay, three hundred then..."_ sosok itu tidak mengindahkan balasan si tersangka yang masih mengasihani nasib pergelangan tangannya. Ia lalu merogoh saku celana _washed denim_ putih selutut untuk mengeluarkan lembaran Euro dari dalam dompet kulit mulus keluaran salah satu rumah mode ternama.

Tiga lembar uang kertas Euro yang masih _crisp_ , bernominal masing-masing seratus dijejalkan di antara jemari kapalan, tanpa beban. Meski tidak menatap langsung—karena terhalang oleh _sunglass_ trendi menutupi mata—pria yang baru saja dengan berani menggoda Tetsuya itu kini merasakan tengkuknya meremang hebat. Aura ini, kenapa ia merasa bagai tengah menghadapi dewa kematian?

" _Take this, and leave us alone."_ Kalimat itu terdengar final dan mengancam, serupa perjanjian berdarah, dimana jika si Pria kaukasia melanggar, maka kematian menyakitkan akan langsung menghadang di depan mata. "Kalau kau berani menyentuh pacarku lagi, jangan harap kau masih bisa menjejak bumi. Camkan kalimatku."

Dua rekan si Pria yang cukup syok menyaksikan drama serupa televisi tadi, berupaya menyeret temannya sambil tergeragap melayangkan permintaan maaf pada Tetsuya. Mereka pergi dengan terburu, namun keluhan dan pernyataan kesal dari mulut pria brengsek itu, masih saja berkumandang di kejauhan.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul segera membubarkan diri setelah masalah usai, dan setelah pria muda tampan yang baru saja menyelamatkan Tetsuya tadi meyakinkan mereka kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Bak tersadar dari jerat mantra, dua mata Tetsuya mengerjap cepat demi mempercayai penglihatannya. Kepala Tetsuya tidak terbentur 'kan? Dan ia juga tidak sedang mabuk alkohol atau kebanyakan makan gula. Lalu, kenapa ia diberi ilusi kualitas super macam begini?! Apa tadi ia pingsan dan sekarang tengah bermimpi? Otaknya hampir _overload_ demi berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja menimpa.

Satu masalah usai, dan masalah lain kini datang menghampiri.

"Tetsuya."

Selamat Kuroko Tetsuya, kau baru saja mendapat _jackpot_ besar...

"He-eh?!" Satu jeritan tertahan di batang tenggorok. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh... Sei-Seijuurou-san?!"

Teriakan tadi mungkin akan terdengar ke seluruh benua, saking terkejutnya Tetsuya...

.

.

TBC~

A/N: Hai-hai, saya kembali dengan cerita baru... (tadinya mau dipost pas ultah Seijuurou, tapi sekarang aja-lah ya, hehehe...) Ini ide selingan di samping mengerjakan serpent chapter 5 yang tinggal seperempat bagian beres, kalau gak ada kendala mudah-mudahan fic itu bisa diposting secepatnya, maaf lama... *bersimpuh*

Ide ini muncul pas gak sengaja nemu blog tentang Pulau Capri di Italia. Trus akhirnya survei yutub en malah jadi kepingin nulis... ^_^ maafkeun kalau idenya pasaran, english yang kacau, banyak fakta gak sesuai, dan plot-nya yang seakan tanpa beban. Cuma dua chapter kok, gak banyak, chapter depan beres. Saya nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu bertema pantai, macam Emma Bunton yang Take My Breath Away—sooo jadul, atau Jonas Blue yang Perfect Stranger en By Your Side, ajeb-ajeb, ahahaha...

 _Kay then, see ya on next chapter and ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: AkaKuro, lil bit NijiMayu

Warning: OOC, yaoi, typos, possibly-mpreg, bad english, pwp, fluff, etc...

 **(Dan akan ada lemon di chapter akhir ini, kalau tidak suka, mohon untuk di-skip saja. I already warn you...)**

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi, i gain no profit from this fiction.

 _For Kina Arisugawa-san, arigatou-ssu!_ ^_^v

 _Btw, saya nulis ini sambil dengerin Jim Gaven yang 'make this moment last'. Sorry for the long wait..._

.

 **Secret Escape (Part 2 of 2)**

.

Irisan besar tomat ranum bercampur _feta_ dari mangkuk salad, sengaja ditusuk penuh emosi menggunakan garpu mengilap. Berbagai sajian bertema laut, tidak sanggup memadamkan kekesalan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, dan mungkin sebentar lagi bakal meledak layaknya semburan dahsyat _volcano_. Padahal aroma gurih _pasta,_ setumpuk _fresh mussels,_ dan belahan _steamed lobster_ itu sungguh mengundang liurnya untuk tumpah dengan tidak elit di atas meja.

Sabar Tetsuya, sabar... orang sabar disayang Tuhan...

"Kau suka saladnya, atau memang sedang diet?"

"Bukan urusan Seijuurou-san. Humph."

Mendengar balasan sedingin es batu, ujung-ujung bibir Seijuurou malah tertarik ke atas. Mata sewarna rubi itu memancarkan keriangan aneh—atau menyeramkan yang sanggup membuat tengkuk Tetsuya meremang.

Setelah insiden _(tidak penting)_ yang melibatkan ia dengan satu pria-asing-brengsek-mesum-menyebalkan di tengah jalan tadi, tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah diseret _(paksa)_ menuju sebuah _sea side_ restoran terdekat di tepi Marina Piccola. Salahkan perut Tetsuya, yang dengan memalukan malah memilih untuk berbunyi nyaring tanpa permisi di hadapan Seijuurou—ugh, dasar pengkhianat!

Mulut Tetsuya terkunci rapat selama perjalanan kemari. Seijuurou setali tiga uang. Tak ada satupun kalimat keluar dari mulut pria muda itu. Baik saat ia membuka peta digital dalam ponsel, atau saat mereka melangkah singkat menyusuri jalan setapak menuju restoran dengan pemandangan langsung ke arah laut lepas di depan mata. Padahal banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak yang ingin Tetsuya ajukan. Dan dengan bodohnya ia mau-mau saja dibawa ke sini tanpa sedikitpun perlawanan.

Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou muncul secara ajaib di hadapannya? Apa diam-diam dia ternyata punya kekuatan teleportasi? Selama hampir sepuluh tahun mengenal, Seijuurou tidak pernah menunjukkan kejanggalan semisal punya kekuatan super atau hal semacam itu—kecuali kekuatan untuk membuat orang lain mengurut dada akibat tingkahnya masuk hitungan. Ini jelas bukan adegan dalam film fiksi, jadi hal tersebut bakal Tetsuya coret dari daftar kemungkinan.

(Saking syok, terkejut, kaget, atau entah apa namanya, otak Tetsuya mendadak _blank_ —alias korslet. Ia masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, dan berkeras kalau ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Besok pagi ia pasti akan terbangun dengan damai di atas ranjang, tentu saja tanpa kehadiran iblis tampan yang sungguh mengguncang pertahanan iman...)

"Makan pastanya, Tetsuya. Kau terlihat lapar."

"Seijuurou-san sedang apa di sini? Di Capri?!" Tak tahan harus terus berdiam saja, Tetsuya terpaksa mengorbankan 'kehormatan diri' untuk bertanya. "Seijuurou-san menguntitku?"

Postur tubuh Seijuurou tetap elegan sewaktu memisahkan daging kerang dari cangkang dengan bantuan pisau dan garpu, padahal pertanyaan menghakimi barusan saja terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya tanpa ragu. Secuil daging kerang berbumbu dikunyah santai, ia lalu gantian mencicipi salad tomat yang sepertinya sangat disukai oleh Tetsuya, dan langsung setuju kalau semua menu di sini sangat _fresh_ sesuai jargon _La-Fontelina_ di _website_ milik mereka.

"Berlibur tentu, untuk apa aku menguntitmu..." jawab Seijuurou tanpa beban.

Garpu di genggaman nyaris terlempar. Untung Tetsuya merematnya kuat-kuat, coba kalau tidak, bakal ada tragedi berdarah di sini... Ia mengatur napas bak tengah mengikuti kelas _yoga_. Tarik, keluarkan, tarik, tenangkan pikiran, jangan membuat aliran energi negatif menguasai, tenang, jangan panik...

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Gagal, semua musnah saat Seijuurou memberikan satu senyum penuh arti. "Apa Tetsuya percaya kalau aku dapat ber-teleportasi ke sini dalam sekejap mata?"

 _Damn!_ Seijuurou ternyata bisa membaca pikirannya! Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah _mind-reader_ juga! Ah, bukan... _mind-manipulator_ , itu baru julukan paling tepat bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak—jangan mengada-ada, dan tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku..."

Seijuurou terkekeh menggoda. "Coba tebak," terlintas kilatan jahil pada kedua matanya. "Darimana aku tahu lokasi Tetsuya berada, dan bagaimana bisa aku menemukanmu 'secara kebetulan' seperti ini, hmm?"

"Jangan katakan kalau Ibu membocorkan semua, atau Chihiro-nii? Atau Ryouta-kun? Atau-atau... Nigou?" Karena Tetsuya sempat mencurahkan isi hati pada sang Ibu dan kakaknya, juga pada Nigou—kurang kerjaan memang, tapi anak anjing lucu itu seperti selalu mengerti saat Tetsuya berbicara padanya. Dan tentang Ryouta, ia telah tanpa sengaja memberi _hints_ mengenai rencana _trip_ kali ini pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Awas saja kalau benar Ryouta yang memberitahu destinasi pengasingan dirinya ini pada Seijuurou, Tetsuya tidak akan memaafkan si pirang itu.

"Anjing kecilmu tidak bisa bicara, aku tidak akur dengan kakak laki-lakimu, dan kau benar mengenai opsi pertama _by the way_..."

Apa? Jadi Mama Kuroko yang sudah memberitahu Seijuurou mengenai rencana 'mengasingkan diri' miliknya ini! Ibu, kau sungguh tega!

" _Okaasan_ khawatir padamu, dan menyuruhku untuk menyusul kemari."

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut saat mendengar alasan Seijuurou. "Aku sudah terbiasa pergi sendiri," garpu ia letakkan teratur di sisi piring. Sembari menghela napas, Tetsuya melontarkan juga apa yang selama seminggu ini membuatnya merasa sesak di dada. "Lagipula, kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun, jadi mulai sekarang Seijuurou-san tidak usah mencampuri urusanku."

Alis Seijuurou naik sebelah, sementara ia meneguk air mineral dingin dari gelas dalam pegangan tangan. Oh, level merajuk Tetsuya ternyata berhasil naik tingkat sekarang. _How adorable._

"Kita sudah putus, ingat?" Tetsuya berujar pelan, lidahnya terasa pahit sewaktu mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Seluruh hidangan lezat mendadak bagai hilang dari pandangan. Tuhan, ia ingin segera kabur saja dari cengkraman setan di hadapan! Kaki-kaki Tetsuya sudah tidak betah lagi untuk tetap diam bertahan...

Semilir angin memainkan helai-helai rambut keduanya dengan lembut, menggoyang ringan atap _pergola_ (1) di atas kepala mereka dalam sebuah harmoni bak lantunan lagu. Riuh ombak berkejaran lalu pecah sewaktu mencapai garis pantai, dibarengi nyaring jerit camar di kejauhan, membuat kepala Seijuurou menoleh sejenak dari wajah Tetsuya yang sendu.

"Kau yang mengakhiri secara sepihak, Tetsuya," ujarnya. "Bukan aku."

Pita memori Seijuurou berputar cepat demi mengulang lagi hari terakhir mereka bertatap muka dan saling bicara. Ia masih ingat betul, karena peristiwa itu baru terlewat seminggu lalu. Hari dimana Tetsuya telah menuduhnya berselingkuh tanpa alasan jelas, bersikap kekanakkan, dan langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka lewat sebuah pesan singkat tanpa dosa yang sampai ke ponsel Seijuurou di akhir pekan.

Sungguh tidak _gentleman_ sekali dia. Atau tidak _ladylike_ sekali dia, ah, terserahlah...

(Buat apa juga Seijuurou melakukan perbuatan yang Tetsuya tuduhkan? Itu hanya makan malam bisnis biasa, tidak lebih. Walau ia mengakui sudah mendapat dua kali ciuman di pipi—yang membuatnya risih ingin memaki. Seharusnya Tetsuya mengkaji semua, bukan malah merajuk tidak jelas macam perempuan memasuki periode datang bulan.)

Sejak minggu lalu, mereka putus kontak—atau Tetsuya yang selalu mengelak tiap kali Seijuurou berusaha untuk menjangkaunya. Sibuk dan lelah oleh bertumpuk pekerjaan, membuat Seijuurou melupakan masalah 'ribut-ribut kecil' mereka. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Paling sebentar lagi Tetsuya luluh dan dengan penuh penyangkalan bakal memerintahkan Seijuurou untuk segera meminta maaf.

Itu prediksi Seijuurou sebelumnya.

Semua kesalahpahaman ini ternyata berlanjut sampai melebihi batas biasa mereka berargumen. Puncaknya dua hari lalu, kabar kepergian Tetsuya ke luar negeri sampai juga di telinga. Dan setelah berbagai ancaman _(kosong)_ membahayakan jiwa _(mengganggu saja)_ dari calon kakak ipar tercinta, a.k.a _cough_ Shiithiro _cough_ , yang tidak bosan membombardir ponsel dan semua akun media sosial miliknya—Seijuurou rasa ia perlu berbicara empat mata langsung dengan Tetsuya.

(Dan ia bisa mengendus ada sesuatu yang 'amis' di balik acara _ngambek_ dan kepergian buru-buru Tetsuya kali ini.)

Berkat kerjasama Mama Kuroko, Seijuurou berhasil mendapat informasi mengenai destinasi pengasingan diri Tetsuya—berikut alamat hotel tempat ia menginap. Ini memang sering terjadi dan sudah bagai tradisi, tiap kali pemuda mungil itu tengah dilanda _mood emo_. Biasanya Chihiro yang dititah untuk mengawal sekaligus menjemputnya pulang. Tapi kali ini Seijuurou memutuskan untuk turun tangan langsung membereskan semua.

Capri di Italia.

Pulau kecil di Semenanjung Sorrentine yang menjadi tempat liburan prestis wisatawan, bahkan sejak zaman Romawi kuno berjaya. Tempat itu ada di belahan benua lain, tetapi Tetsuya nekat pergi seorang diri ke sana... Kucing kecil macam Tetsuya memang harus diingatkan kalau dia tidak boleh melarikan diri setiap kali memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya. Dan Seijuurou datang ke sini untuk menjemput, sekaligus memberi Tetsuya 'sedikit pelajaran' agar dia berhenti bersikap semacam ini untuk ke depannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia mesti kawin-cerai setiap saat dengan Tetsuya kalau nanti mereka hidup berumah tangga...

Mata Seijuurou menatap pada postur lesu si Rambut biru, pada kantung hitam tipis di bawah mata, dan bibir merah muda yang mengerucut lucu seakan minta dikecup mesra. Betapa ia ingin mendekap 'mantan' pacar sepihaknya itu sekarang juga. Tapi bisa-bisa ia terkena tamparan di pipi, lalu disiram air dingin dalam gelas tanpa permisi.

 _Sakitnya memang tidak seberapa, malunya itu yang setengah mati._

"Seijuurou-san lebih baik kembali saja ke Jepang," kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba nyaris tanpa suara. "Kalau Seijuurou-san di sini, aku malah tidak bisa tenang."

Mulut Seijuurou membuka untuk melancarkan aksi pembelaan diri. Dikira dia siluman badung yang suka mengganggu manusia apa? Tega sekali Tetsuya mengusirnya pulang, setelah ribuan mil ia tempuh hanya demi menemui dirinya dan mencoba menjelaskan semua.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Bibir bawah Tetsuya terjepit di antara deretan gigi seri.

Huh. Seijuurou terdiam saat tiba-tiba mendengar kalimat absurd milik Tetsuya tadi.

"Aku," Tetsuya berhenti sejenak untuk merangkai kalimatnya. "Walau aku belum sanggup melepaskan, tapi ka-kalau Seijuurou-san merasa nyaman bersama perempuan itu, aku bisa berpikir dua kali untuk—"

 _Whaat?_ Tunggu sebentar, ini maksudnya apa, _sih_? Tetsuya sedang bicara mengenai apa? Seijuurou bingung sendiri. Ah, jangan-jangan ini soal berita _hoax_ mengenai 'perselingkuhan' yang dikatakan oleh si Kuroko sulung minggu lalu... Kabar bohong itu benar-benar sukses membuat mereka salah paham—dan herannya, kenapa Tetsuya mudah sekali terpancing umpan-umpan sialan sejenis yang selalu disebar oleh Chihiro untuk memisahkan mereka?

Kalimat Tetsuya terpotong oleh gelak tawa dari orang di hadapannya.

"—memberikan restu pada kalian ber~"

Dan Seijuurou masih tertawa geli, tidak peduli pada tatap menghakimi dari orang-orang asing di sekitar mereka yang penasaran pada pembicaraan dua pemuda Asia tampan di sudut restoran terbuka tersebut.

Raut wajah Tetsuya mengeruh, mulutnya langsung saja berseru kesal. "Seijuurou-san jangan tertawa, aku serius, tolong berhenti tertawa sekarang juga, karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya! Kau ini bicara apa?" Setelah reda dari rasa geli akibat ucapan Tetsuya tadi, Seijuurou segera menyeka sudut-sudut matanya yang berair. "Darimana kau, ah, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau menuduhku mendua dengan siapa?" Tangan-tangan Seijuurou lalu bersedekap di depan dada, senang mendapati wajah cemberut Tetsuya menginvasi jarak pandangnya. _Geeze_ , apa jangan-jangan sindrom tidak waras milik Chihiro sudah mulai menginfeksi dunia juga?

Tetsuya hampir saja menggebrak meja mereka, sewaktu mendengar lagi tawa 'mengejek' milik Seijuurou. Ia berniat menyingkirkan semua makanan di atasnya ala opera sabun di televisi—tapi tidak jadi. Tangan Tetsuya bisa sakit sewaktu bersinggungan dengan keramik-keramik kokoh itu, lagipula... ia belum sempat mencicipi _pasta_ -nya yang terlihat lezat, _huk_.

"Oh, Seijuurou-san butuh bukti? Oke, akan kuberi..." secepat kilat, ransel yang tergeletak di sebelah kursi, digeledah Tetsuya demi mencari ponsel pintar miliknya. _Password_ ditekan, layar digeser tidak sabaran masuk ke dalam menu galeri foto untuk mencari bukti 'pengkhianatan' Seijuurou minggu lalu.

Potret ini diambil Chihiro (secara diam-diam ala _paparazzi_ ) saat dia tengah makan malam bersama Shuuzou. _Fine dining_ yang jatuh tepat pada 'hari jadi' tahun ketiga mereka resmi berpacaran, dirayakan di _Ekki Bar and Grill_ milik _Four Seassons Marunouchi_. Suatu kebetulan tempatnya sama dengan lokasi makan malam bisnis Seijuurou kala itu.

Dan sebagai kakak yang baik, melihat kekasih sang Adik tengah bermesraan dengan orang lain, otomatis membuat gerah dan tidak betah. Ide untuk mengabadikan momen cium pipi tiba-tiba saja terlintas tanpa diminta—tambahkan sedikit 'bumbu-bumbu' untuk mengompori pikiran polos adiknya, dan _voila!_ Ia sukses besar! Chihiro hanya melaksanakan tugasnya saja, karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah jelmaan iblis. Chihiro ingin agar keluarga mereka tahu kalau sikap 'bangsawan' Seijuurou di hadapan Keluarga Kuroko selama ini hanyalah bentuk pencitraan belaka. Dasar serigala berbulu domba... apapun yang terjadi, Chihiro mesti melindungi Tetsuya dari predator ganas macam Seijuurou! _Ya, title bro-con memang sudah lama menjadi nama tengah Chihiro, terus kenapa?_

(Chihiro dan Seijuurou itu, sejak awal keduanya memang sudah terlanjur berburuk sangka.)

"Ini," kata Tetsuya penuh kemenangan. "Seijuurou-san main-main dengan orang lain di belakangku _'kan_?"

Mata Seijuurou mendadak berkunang-kunang sewaktu tersiram cahaya terang dari layar ponsel. Segera digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Tetsuya—isyarat agar ponsel sedikit dijauhkan dari wajah, sekaligus modus—lalu mulai mencermati foto yang terpampang di sana. Ia melihat potret dirinya dan seorang wanita anggun berambut _hazel_ -panjang bergelombang, yang diambil dari kejauhan dengan kamera ponsel beresolusi tinggi. _Candid_ , dari samping, tapi di- _zoom_ sampai semua detil tidak penting jadi terlihat jelas.

"Ini memang fotoku." Ya, mana mungkin ia bisa menyangkal, rambut merahnya adalah ciri khas dari setiap keturunan Keluarga Akashi.

" _See?"_

Seijuurou mendesah lelah saat mendengar nada puas dalam seruan Tetsuya. "Tapi maaf harus mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan orang lain jika aku masih terikat denganmu Kuroko Tetsuya. Haram hukumnya bagiku berbuat begitu." Ia tersenyum penuh misteri, sedikit senang karena menyadari sikap cemburu Tetsuya terhadapnya.

Kerutan dalam di dahi muncul, pemuda yang lebih mungil menggeser lagi layar ponsel dengan penuh energi. "Seijuurou-san membiarkan wanita ini bersikap intim dengan menciummu."

Foto lain lagi, keduanya kini berdiri di sebelah pilar dekat pintu masuk restoran, dan tubuh si Wanita condong untuk memberikan kecupan manis di pipi kiri Seijuurou.

"Masih mau menyangkal apa lagi? Dasar _raja tega_..."

Seijuurou malah menatap Tetsuya dengan bibir gemetar menahan tawa. "Tetsuya saja yang _ratu drama_ ," ujarnya santai. "Tunggu sebentar, kau harus lihat ini dulu ..." ia merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dari sana. Ibu jari dengan cekatan menggeser layar, lalu gantian menyodorkan _gadget_ tersebut di depan hidung Tetsuya.

Halaman _instagrram_ milik seseorang. Dan ada potret narsis Akashi Seijuurou bersama wanita berambut _hazel_ panjang-familiar pada postingan terakhir akun dengan _user-name_ HyuugaRiko. Caption _'candlelight dinner bersama Akashi Seijuurou-kun di Marunouchi! Aku yakin baby-chan nanti pasti bakal se-briliant dia!'_ dengan emot hati tertera mentereng di bawah foto.

"Tetsuya pernah kenal Riko-san _'kan_?" Seijuurou bertanya pelan. "Dia dan suaminya, Hyuuga Junpei-san, adalah salah satu _client_ bisnis ayah."

Kedua mata Tetsuya menyipit demi mempertajam penglihatan.

"Lihat _outfit_ kami? Bukankah kau merasa pernah melihatnya?" Seijuurou meraih ponsel Tetsuya, lalu membandingkan kedua foto. Sama persis. Seijuurou dalam balutan _blazer_ hitam, dan gaun berwarna nila membungkus tubuh wanita misterius dalam potret yang diambil Chihiro. Begitu mirip, serupa kembaran. "Aku sudah mengatakan, kalau wanita yang makan malam bersamaku minggu lalu adalah Riko-san, tapi Tetsuya tidak percaya, dan malah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan."

Foto di- _zoom_ berkali-kali. "Tapi rambut Riko-san tidak sepanjang ini, dan kenapa, kenapa dia yang sudah bersuami, tega sekali mencium Seijuurou-san?"

"Memang kapan terakhir kali Tetsuya bertemu Riko-san? Setahun, atau dua tahun lalu? Dia mungkin sudah berkali-kali berganti model rambut. Err, atau mengoperasi hidung dan bagian lain wajahnya agar terlihat lebih _menarik_..." senyum maklum mengembang di wajah, jemari tangan kiri Tetsuya yang bebas, keburu digenggam tak mau ia lepas. Lumayan bisa modus lagi, mumpung hati Tetsuya sedang melunak. "Kelemahanmu hanya satu," mata mereka bertemu lambat di antara ramai suasana. "Ah, bukan satu, mungkin banyak." Seijuurou terkekeh melihat hidung Tetsuya mengerut tidak suka sewaktu kalimatnya mengudara. "Kau naif—kadang impulsif, dan itu jadi pemicu hal-hal negatif dalam hubungan kita."

"Sikap posesif Seijuurou-san tidak dihitung?" sambarnya tidak bersemangat, karena sadar kalau ia baru saja dikalahkan.

"Ya, itu juga..., mungkin." Bola mata Seijuurou hampir memutar malas mendengar protes dari pemuda mungil di seberang meja. "Walau sudah sepuluh tahun saling mengenal, tapi kita baru mulai serius setahun belakangan. Ada yang belum aku tahu mengenai Tetsuya—hal-hal kecil yang terlewat, begitupun sebaliknya,"

Setahun lalu, Seijuurou akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko dengan mengubah ikatan 'pertemanan' mereka menjadi sesuatu yang lebih istimewa. Seijuurou mengenal Tetsuya lewat hubungan persahabatan tanpa mutual antara ia dan Chihiro sejak mereka bersekolah dulu. Tak disangka, anak bungsu kesayangan Keluarga Kuroko itu ternyata menyimpan perasaan serupa untuknya. Usia mereka terpaut lima tahun, dan Tetsuya baru saja lulus kuliah ketika Seijuurou memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih—itupun setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan, sampai ikatan mereka jadi seperti sekarang.

Hubungan ini memang baru seumur jagung, tapi Seijuurou optimis kalau mereka sanggup bertahan sampai janji sakral terucap di depan altar. Yaah, meski cobaan tak pernah henti datang bertubi—terutama agresi yang berasal dari kakak laki-laki Tetsuya a.k.a Kuroko _'Brengsek'_ Chihiro. Ada-ada saja hal aneh yang dia jadikan sebagai cara untuk memisahkan dirinya dan Tetsuya. Dari mulai mengadu domba, memperdaya hati malaikat Tetsuya, sampai menyebarkan rumor kalau Seijuurou adalah kasanova yang gemar bermain cinta.

 _Kurang busuk apa lagi coba?_

Wajah Tetsuya memucat, prasangkanya invalid sudah. Seijuurou jelas-jelas bersih dari tuduhan. "Lalu, ciuman itu..." tapi ia masih ingin menyangkal—Tetsuya janji—untuk terakhir kali.

"Tetsuya tahu kalau orang _ngidam_ suka menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba dengan nada bangga. "Riko-san 'memaksa' mencium pipiku, karena jabang bayinya menginginkan hal itu. Aku menolak, tapi dia memaksa. Riko-san bilang, dia ingin kalau anaknya nanti tumbuh sekeren diriku..."

Selesai mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal yang nyaris menulikan telinga, alis Tetsuya menukik tajam tidak percaya.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu, kalau Tetsuya menyangsikan penjelasanku lagi, kali ini tanya saja pada Riko-san langsung." Seijuurou menyodorkan ponsel miliknya. "Atau sapa Riko-san lewat _instagrram_."

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja... Seijuurou-san tadi terdengar sangat _out of chara!_ Narsis!"

"Terserah Tetsuya, aku sudah menjelaskan semua." Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan santap siangnya yang tertunda. "Aku tidak sadar kalau waktu itu Chihiro dan Shuuzou juga kebetulan ada di sana, kalau tahu mungkin bakalan kusapa..." _atau mungkin bakal ia botaki rambutnya karena malah menyebarkan fitnah pada Tetsuya._

"Jadi, Chihiro-nii sudah salah memberikan info? Dan aku sudah salah menuduh...?" sia-sia _dong_ acara mengasingkan diri dalam rangka memulihkan _mood emo_ Tetsuya kali ini... duh, ia jadi bingung dan malu sendiri. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya mendadak hilang ditelan bumi...

Sebuah _penne_ (2) berbalut saus tomat mendadak tersodor di depan mulut Tetsuya. Aroma _basil_ dan _oregano_ mau tak mau membuat ia melahap apa yang ditawarkan Seijuurou dari ujung garpunya. _Tuh 'kan_ benar... rasa pasta ini benar-benar lezat!

Seijuurou menggeser piring pasta di tengah-tengah meja mereka ke hadapan si Rambut biru muda, menyuruhnya untuk segera mengisi perut yang sejak tadi belum sempat terlaksana. Dihelanya napas sebelum bicara."Kau tahu Tetsuya? Kurasa, sikap semacam ini tidak perlu terjadi lagi." Suara Seijuurou pelan terbawa semilir angin. Ia melihat Tetsuya berhenti mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya, lalu merenung. "Kita, ah... maksudku, untuk apa manusia menciptakan komunikasi kalau bukan untuk saling memahami," ujar Seijuurou lagi dengan tatap lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kita lebih terbuka. Kalau ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Tetsuya, atau sebaliknya, bukankah lebih baik kalau kita bicarakan saja secara langsung tanpa rahasia?"

Mata Tetsuya mengerjap pelan ketika ibu jari Seijuurou dengan lembut mengusap rona merah saus dari sudut bibirnya. Oke, kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak. Bersadarkan kenyataan yang tersaji, Tetsuya memang bersalah. Ia kalah telak, skak mat. Dan perkataan Seijuurou barusan terasa begitu benar. Tepat mengenai satu titik, dimana ego membuat Tetsuya selalu kabur setiap kali masalah datang menerpa. Ia bukan pengecut. Hanya saja Tetsuya tidak suka jika mereka mesti beradu argumen, atau membuat Seijuurou menjauh karena malas meladeninya.

(Huh, bukankah dengan cara begini, ia malah membuat hubungan mereka semakin renggang seakan terpisahkan oleh jurang?)

"Hatiku serasa diremas kuat waktu melihat Seijuurou-san menghela napas lelah setiap kali kita selesai berdebat. Jadi, aku terpaksa melarikan diri agar tidak mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat yang paling aku benci." Di saat begitu, sesungguhnya Tetsuya paling takut mendengar kata berpisah meluncur dari mulut Seijuurou—dan dalam keadaan kalut setelah melihat Seijuurou bersama orang lain, dia mengucapkannya terlebih dulu dengan dalih agar perih tidak terlalu terasa di hati.

Seijuurou mempererat tautan jemari mereka, lalu kembali bicara. "Hei, itu karena aku takut membuat Tetsuya terluka. Jujur saja, aku sungguh bingung waktu Tetsuya minta putus tanpa penjelasan apapun."

"Benarkah?"

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou _galau_ hanya karena tingkah labil Kuroko Tetsuya? Padahal kalau mau, ia tinggal memilih antrian panjang pelamar yang rela menjadi pendamping hidup salah satu _the most wanted bachelor_ di seantero Tokyo.

(Mau bagaimana lagi? Orang bilang cinta pertama memang tidak pernah mati, walau itu berarti membuat mereka berdua merasa seperti hampir mati.)

"Makanya, jangan lakukan itu lagi..." tubuh Seijuurou condong hanya untuk mengusap sisi kepala Tetsuya. "Kalau ada problema dalam hubungan kita, berjanjilah untuk membicarakannya secara terbuka. Bagaimana menurutmu? Tidak perlu ada acara melarikan diri lagi?"

Tetsuya menatap lurus pada dua mata serupa rubi milik Seijuurou. Laki-laki itu selalu bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal di luar kendali, namun di saat bersamaan, Tetsuya merasakan nyaman tak terdefinisi. "Ummh, o~ke..." katanya dengan bibir mengerucut malu. "Aku janji, kita _baikan_."

" _Good."_ Seijuurou terlihat lega. Seolah beban berat di pundaknya terangkat sudah, atau ini seperti terbebas dari sembelit berkepanjangan yang sangat menyiksa...

"Jadi, apa aku berhutang permintaan maaf pada Seijuurou-san?"

Seijuurou menoleh dari fokusnya memandangi barisan payung pantai tertiup angin selatan. "Itu kalau Tetsuya tidak keberatan." Oke, Akashi Seijuurou, kau memang tidak pernah diajarkan untuk merendahkan diri di hadapan siapapun oleh ayahmu, tapi Shiori selalu menanamkan satu hal, bahwa jika memang kau bersalah, segeralah minta maaf pada orang yang bersangkutan. Dan Seijuurou rasa, ia juga ikut andil dalam menciptakan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Minta maaf tidaklah menjatuhkan harga diri, tidak juga membuat dosa.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Seijuurou membuka mulut tanpa memperhatikan kalau Tetsuya ternyata melakukan hal sama.

"Kalau begitu, maaf ya, Seijuurou-san."

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf."

Kalimat mereka bercampur dengan bising pengunjung dan gemuruh samar gelombang air laut membentur karang. Keduanya lalu saling menatap dengan wajah absurd setelah sadar kalau mereka mengucapkan kata maaf secara bersamaan.

"Huh? Hahaha...!" Tetsuya tertawa paling pertama begitu _moment_ terkejut tadi terlewat. Ia nyaris tersedak, sewaktu kekeh Seijuurou menyusul kemudian. Sudut-sudut matanya berair, dan perut Tetsuya berdesir aneh saat sadar kalau hanya dirinya yang mendapat kehormatan untuk melihat Akashi Seijuurou dalam mode semacam ini.

Begitu lepas, begitu _carefree_.

 _Begitu bahagia._

Tetsuya berjanji dalam hati, mulai sekarang ia akan berusaha memperbaiki semua. Ia ingin menjadi pasangan yang baik—kalau bisa sempurna—bagi Seijuurou, dan semoga saja Tuhan mengizinkan mereka untuk tetap bersama, walau usia mereka tidak lagi muda.

"Setelah ini apa?"

"Kembali ke hotel saja. Kita masih punya sekitar lima hari tersisa untuk _sightseeing_."

"Eeeh?!" Makanan dalam mulut Tetsuya hampir menyembur keluar waktu mendengar jawaban santai Seijuurou. Hotel? Apa ini undangan untuk mengajaknya 'berduel' di atas ranjang? Semacam _make up sex_ setelah bertengkar, begitu?

Tangan Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya penuh sayang. "Berhenti berpikir mesum, _baby_. Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar, tidur kalau bisa. Apa Tetsuya tidak lihat daya mataku hanya tinggal beberapa _watt_? Aku baru sampai tadi pagi, dan langsung mengawasi gerak-gerikmu dari lobi hotel. Terima kasih pada _sunglass_ dan _fedora_ -ku, sepertinya aku punya bakat jadi detektif, benar?"

Tulang pipi Tetsuya tersapu warna merah muda pekat, "Seijuurou-san yang mesum, dan benar apa kataku, dasar penguntit!"

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan kaki menuju penginapan seraya berpegangan tangan. Tubuh keduanya lekat, dan lengkung senyum tak pernah mau meninggalkan bibir Tetsuya saat mereka berbincang mengenai apa saja di sepanjang perjalanan kembali.

.

.

"Iya, bu. Tolong bilang pada _nii-san_ agar jangan khawatir berlebihan. Aku, maksudku, kami baik-baik saja di sini... Seijuurou-san juga sekaligus liburan." Tetsuya berbicara sangat pelan di salah satu sudut butik. Beberapa pengunjung dan seorang pramuniaga melempar tatap penasaran ke arahnya—ah, mungkin karena ia menggunakan bahasa yang terdengar bagai _bahasa alien_ di telinga mereka. "Oke, nanti kita bicara lagi. Aku sayang ibu, _bye_."

"Sudah selesai?" Seijuurou menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Tetsuya. "Padahal aku masih ingin berbincang dengan _okaa-san_."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya berniat menanyakan ukuran kaki ibu, tapi malah diceramahi panjang lebar. Lagipula, nanti Seijuurou-san malah _bergosip_ yang tidak jelas dengan ibu—tentangku."

"Hmm, Tetsuya kelewat percaya diri sekali, ya?" Tangan Seijuurou mengulurkan dua tas karton besar pada Tetsuya—hadiah untuk para ibu—lalu membimbingnya keluar dari butik sandal _handmade_ Capri ternama yang berdiri di sepanjang _Via Camarelle_. Seijuurou memandang pada wajah bosan pemuda di sampingnya. "Ada tempat spesifik yang ingin kau datangi?"

"Banyak. Tapi kita tadi bangun kesiangan, dan hal itu sudah merusak jadwalku."

Nyatanya setelah kembali dari acara _'rujuk'_ kemarin, Seijuurou malah tertidur bagaikan _mayat_. Ia baru bangun ketika makan malam sudah terlewat, dan mesti rela dipapah Tetsuya menuju meja makan untuk melahap hidangan sederhana—atas jasa _room service_ hotel tempat mereka menginap. Selesainya, ia malah ikut tertidur pulas di kamar _suite_ Seijuurou. Tetsuya pasrah saja saat dijadikan _teddy bear_ dadakan, karena tidur Seijuurou terlihat damai sewaktu ia mendekapnya erat.

(Mereka terbangun keesokan hari ketika matahari telah tinggi, dan waktu sudah tidak lagi pagi.)

"Salah Tetsuya karena terlalu nyaman untuk dipeluk, aku jadi tidak ingin bangun." Ia meraih kepala Tetsuya dari samping, lalu mengecup puncak rambut seharum vanilla. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita cari kedai _pizza_ , lalu setelah itu kuantar ke beberapa tempat yang ingin Tetsuya tuju, _deal_?

Mata biru muda berbinar ceria, tawaran semacam ini tentunya tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja, bukan?

" _Okay, deal."_

.

.

Dan Tetsuya benar-benar menyeret Seijuurou ke semua titik wisata yang bisa ia tuju pada hari itu. Berpose mesra dengan latar belakang bangunan-bangunan klasik bersejarah di sana, memotret interior artistik dari kedai _gelato_ juga _pizza_ , atau mengabadikan diri bersama pemandangan alam pulau berupa laut sebening kaca _plus_ gugusan apik batu-batu karang raksasa.

(Tunggu saja murka Chihiro saat Tetsuya mengunggah foto-foto mereka ke akun media sosial pribadinya. Ha, tapi Seijuurou tidak peduli juga!)

"Ah, airnya lumayan hangat Seijuurou-san!"

Setelah melepas ransel dan sepatu lalu meninggalkan mereka di atas pasir, Tetsuya segera saja berlari lurus menuju riak ombak yang berlomba menjilati kaki-kaki telanjang. Ia menjerit girang sewaktu tubuhnya nyaris limbung karena terbawa gelombang.

"Tetsuya yakin mau berenang, hei... senja sudah datang, lebih baik kita pulang."

Pantai rahasia itu tersembunyi di antara batu-batu karang besar pada satu sudut Marina Piccola. Dengan air yang jika siang hari memiliki gradasi warna hijau dan biru serupa bening permata. Perlu usaha lebih untuk sampai ke sini, karena mereka mesti melewati medan yang lumayan sulit. Dan mungkin beberapa orang pernah kemari setelah tanpa sengaja menemukan _hidden beach_ ini—untungnya keadaan sekarang sudah sangat sepi, tanpa kehadiran satupun manusia menginterupsi. Terima kasih pada jiwa berpetualang Tetsuya, ia berhasil menemukan tempat menarik yang hampir terlewat, jika saja mata mereka tidak waspada.

"Ayolah, Seijuurou-san!" Tetsuya berlari menghampiri Seijuurou yang masih setia berdiri di atas pasir, enggan bergabung bersamanya. "Terkena sedikit air laut, tidak akan merusak kulitmu..." tanpa aba-aba, Tetsuya melucuti kaus berwarna krim dari tubuhnya. Gemerincing _campanella_ (3) mengisi udara saat bel mungil berhias _zircon_ merah di pergelangan tangannya bersinggungan dengan material kaus. Seijuurou sengaja membeli sepasang sewaktu mereka mengunjungi toko perhiasan yang membuat _campanella_ sebagai _memento_ istimewa sekaligus _lucky charm_ dari Capri. Miliknya sama-sama dari perak, hanya saja dipenuhi _zircon_ biru sebagai penghias.

Baru mulut Seijuurou hendak membuka untuk melancarkan godaan karena tak tahan mendapat suguhan berupa puncak dada merah muda Tetsuya—hei, dia sungguh ingin mengisap mereka bagai dot bayi—pemuda itu keburu melakukan aksi berani selanjutnya. Celana selutut sudah bergabung tanpa dosa bersama kaus dan barang-barang hasil belanja di dekat kaki Seijuurou.

Oke, _Seijuurou kecil_ , jangan bangun sekarang, kau masih berada di luar ruangan...

 _(Mana dia bisa!)_

Mendapati Tetsuya kini berdiri nyaris telanjang di hadapan adalah sebuah cobaan. Kalau bukan karena celana bikini hitam yang menjadi bahan penutup selangkangan, mungkin Seijuurou bakal mengira pemuda itu adalah keturunan _Aphrodite_ yang tengah terdampar dan tidak sabar untuk segera dapat belaian.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali mereka tidur satu ranjang? Tadi malam—tapi tanpa ada kejadian berarti. Sudah dua bulan mereka rehat, dan tidak ada salahnya jika Seijuurou berharap banyak dari _honeymoon_ jadi-jadian mereka sekarang ini. Dia bebas memonopoli Tetsuya sesuka hati, tanpa ada gangguan dari manusia setengah _zombie_ yang sering dipanggil Chihiro-nii.

(Entah bagaimana, wejangan Shiori akan larangan 'membuahi' Tetsuya selama mereka belum menikah, bergaung lagi di kepala. Duh, kenapa juga di saat-saat genting semacam ini kalimat sang Ibu malah berputar bagaikan mantra? Apa di dompetnya masih ada alat kontrasepsi bersegel tersisa?)

Mata Seijuurou fokus menatap bokong bulat-padat Tetsuya yang sibuk memantul-mantul—seakan membujuknya agar mau bergabung—ketika dia kembali berlari kecil menuju hamparan air jernih yang tersiram cahaya matahari dari barat lewat sela-sela karang raksasa.

Seijuurou panas dingin menahan diri. Ini benar-benar di luar kendali.

"Ini memang bukan pantai pribadi seperti milik kebanyakan _private beach club..._ tapi sensasinya hampir serupa, iya 'kan Seijuurou-san?" Tubuh dan rambut Tetsuya sudah basah semua. Garis-garis samar cahaya awal senja membuat ia terlihat berkilau bagai tersepuh emas dari kejauhan.

"Kau memang sudah menyiapkan diri, huh?" Dua tangan Seijuurou bersedekap seraya menonton aksi Tetsuya dengan seringai puas terulas di bibir. Mungkin ini memang semacam _fetish_ , namun ia paling suka jika Tetsuya berinisiatif untuk menggodanya terlebih dulu. Tingkah agresif berbalut gestur 'sok' polos sanggup membuat _sesuatu_ dalam dirinya bangkit. Padahal Tetsuya tahu kalau Seijuurou paling tidak tahan dipancing macam begini. Dan pemuda itu malah terang-terangan menabuh genderang perang, tanpa peduli pada konsekuensinya nanti.

Bola mata Tetsuya berputar malas, tangan berkacak pinggang seakan memamerkan outfit mini yang melekat bagai kulit kedua. "Kita ada di pulau dengan pantai indah mengelilingi. Seijuurou-san ingin aku pakai apa? Mantel hujan?"

"Aku tidak rela jika orang lain melihat tubuh mulus Tetsuya. Hei, berenang pakai mantel terdengar cukup bagus juga."

"Tidak lucu, Seijuurou-san. Cepat kemari sebelum aku menyeretmu dengan tanganku sendiri..."

" _Aw, kinky..."_

Dan tidak ada lagi yang dapat Seijuurou lakukan, selain memenuhi keinginan 'absolut' sang tuan putri. _Polo shirt_ abu-abu dan celana selutut sudah ikut terhampar di dekat pakaian milik Tetsuya, menyisakan _swimming trunks_ hitam pas tubuh yang tidak dapat menutupi gurat-gurat otot bak _adonis_ miliknya. Menyisihkan waktu untuk berkencan dengan _gym_ di setiap akhir pekan ternyata tidak pernah berdusta, mereka sungguh memiliki efek luar biasa. Otot-otot lengan, perut dan pahanya terbentuk sempurna, dan ooh, apa ia baru saja melihat liur imajiner menetes dari sudut mulut Tetsuya?

"Berhenti membayangkan hal-hal aneh dengan tubuhku, kau sudah sering melakukan itu tahu..." Seijuurou melakukan sedikit peregangan dan membiarkan dirinya beradaptasi sejenak dengan suhu air, sebelum mulai berjalan perlahan menuju perairan dangkal tempat dimana Tetsuya berada. Kaki-kakinya tergelitik oleh tekstur pasir dan bebatuan bulat mungil yang terlihat di dasar pantai.

"Seijuurou-san juga sudah menyiapkan semua tapi tak mau mengaku..."

Pinggang ramping Tetsuya diraih, tubuh mereka sudah separuh terbenam di dalam air. "Berjaga-jaga tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Kesempatan semacam ini tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja..." mata Seijuurou mengintip lewat satu celah karang, dan menyimpulkan bahwa keberadaan mereka cukup tersembunyi dari penglihatan kapal-kapal yang masih berlayar di sekitar perairan Marina Piccola.

Kedua tangan Tetsuya otomatis mencengkram manja bahu Seijuurou. Aroma segar lemon dari _stand_ kecil penjual _limoncelo_ tadi, samar-samar masih tertinggal di tubuh mereka. Tanpa sadar, hidung Tetsuya sudah sampai di pangkal leher Seijuurou, lalu mengendusnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, tolong."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin begini, sebentar saja..." wajah Tetsuya buru-buru menengadah dengan mata terpejam.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil menyadari posisi mereka mirip koala dan induknya. Ia lalu menunduk untuk mengecup dahi, juga pucuk hidung mancung Tetsuya, membiarkan detak jantung mereka berlomba dengan deru gelombang memecah garis pantai.

"Tidak mau menciumku tepat di sini?" Bibir seranum stroberi sedikit membuka, lalu ditunjuk Tetsuya tanpa merasa dosa.

Tawaran tadi terdengar bagai bisik manis iblis di telinga, menghancurkan dinding iman dan segala metode bertahan dari godaan setan. Seijuurou bukanlah eksibisionis, namun kalau ia lepas kendali, bukan tidak mungkin mereka bakal berakhir dengan tubuh telanjang bertumpuk di atas pasir, puas penuh ekstasi.

"Kau yang minta."

Di bawah payungan senja, ibu jari Seijuurou bergerak untuk mengusap bibir bawah Tetsuya penuh afeksi. Ia lalu mengapit kenyal daging tadi di antara deret gigi seri, mengulum dan mengisap dengan akurasi hingga sanggup membuat Tetsuya melenguh bak sapi. Pemuda berambut biru segera saja larut dalam cumbu, tepat ketika lidah mereka mulai beradu. Seluruh tubuh Tetsuya serasa diserang ribuan kupu-kupu, bergetar lembut menikmati ciuman mereka yang bagai lumeran madu.

Seijuurou mengerang pelan waktu merasakan cengkraman putus asa Tetsuya pada tengkuknya. Ia memang posesif, tapi mendapati fakta kalau Tetsuya jauh lebih posesif ketimbang dirinya, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Seijuurou bahagia.

"Ngaahh, Seijuurou-san..."

Tetsuya merajuk lirih ketika jemari badung Seijuurou meremas gemas dua bantalan bokong padatnya dalam air, lalu menguleni mereka seperti adonan kue. Senyum nakal terulas saat tonjolan merah muda di dada Tetsuya mulai mengeras dan berulang kali menggeseki kulitnya.

"Ini salahmu karena membuat pertahananku runtuh. Ayo sekarang tanggung jawab..." tambah parah saja ia memainkan titik-titik sensitif di Tubuh Tetsuya. Leher dan sebelah telinga bahkan tak luput dari serangan maut berupa gigit dan kecup sepanas bara.

"Tidak mau... ahh, dasar Seijuurou-san mesum..."

Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba saja wajah Seijuurou terkena percikan air. Tetsuya tertawa keras melihat adegan tadi. Sebelah tangan kembali meraih permukaan air asin lalu segera mengibaskan mereka bak melontarkan peluru bening ke arah lawannya.

"Apa-apaan, hei, hentikan, Tetsuya!"

"Rasakan... hahaha..." ia berkelit untuk melepaskan diri dari tubuh mereka yang masih berpeluk, dan langsung terkekeh geli begitu mendapati rambut dan wajah Seijuurou sudah basah akibat perbuatannya.

"Kau benar-benar minta dihukum ya?!"

Tetsuya susah payah berlari menjauh menuju perairan lebih dalam, demi berusaha menghindari murka Seijuurou yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan akuuu, _please?!_ Hahaha, jangan... ahh!"

Mereka menabrak air cukup keras sewaktu Tetsuya hilang keseimbangan dan membawa serta Seijuurou yang tengah menggenggam lengannya. Dua kaki Tetsuya dengan lincah mendorong air untuk berenang ke permukaan. Ia terbatuk sebentar, namun langsung tertawa geli saat melihat Seijuurou sibuk menyeka wajah, juga rambut merah basah ke belakang kepala.

Untuk beberapa detik, Tetsuya mesti terpana melihat makhluk Tuhan di hadapan. Akashi Seijuurou sungguh ilegal. Seharusnya jelmaan iblis setampan dia tidak diperbolehkan bebas berkeliaran karena dapat melemahkan iman. Ah, 'kan... perut bawah Tetsuya jadi berdesir tidak nyaman...

Sadar kalau pandangan Tetsuya serasa menembus tempurung kepala, Seijuurou segera saja berenang mendekati si rambut biru muda. "Ada apa? Kau terluka?" Tubuh mungil direngkuh lalu dibawa lagi menuju perairan dangkal. Wajah Tetsuya memerah, apa dia mendadak demam? Apa tubuhnya tergores karang atau pecahan kulit kerang sewaktu mereka jatuh ke air dengan keras tadi?

Sebuah gelengan singkat menjadi jawaban, tubuh Tetsuya bergerak otomatis menempel pada dada bidang Seijuurou untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Kali ini tidak perlu jawaban verbal sebagai tanda, perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Tetsuya sudah menjelaskan semua. Gundukan di balik sepotong bikini hitam ternyata mulai bangun tanpa diminta. _"Gomen..."_ bisikan lirih terhalang oleh dada, jemari mungil segera mencengkram punggung telanjang Seijuurou setengah putus asa.

 _Oh, shiit. Ternyata bukan cuma Seijuurou yang excited di sini. Yess!_

"Heh, lihat siapa yang suka berkata 'Seijuurou-san mesum', padahal dirinya sendiri begini?"

"Ayo kembali ke hotel saja, _please..._ " rajuk Tetsuya hampir tanpa suara.

Seijuurou terkekeh. "Dengan keadaan _horny_ begini?" Ia sengaja menabrakkan selangkangannya pada perut bawah Tetsuya. " _Nope_ , tunggulah sebentar di sini..." tergesa, ia berjalan menghampiri pakaian mereka yang terserak di atas pasir. Seijuurou mencari-cari dompet dalam saku celana, dan hampir bersorak bahagia saat mendapati bungkusan kecil persegi mendekam manis di pojok rahasia dompetnya. Sebagai pacar terbaik, ia selalu berjaga-jaga kalau saja Tetsuya minta adu gulat secara tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi ini _outdoor_ , kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?!" Tetsuya berkata begitu, namun ia menurut saja saat dibimbing Seijuurou ke salah satu sudut tersembunyi dari pandangan dunia. Airnya hanya mencapai tulang kering mereka, dan kebetulan keadaan sudah remang hampir tanpa cahaya.

"Biar mereka tahu kalau Tetsuya hanya milikku. Berbaliklah," keseriusan terpantul pada kedua bola mata miliknya, dan ia tahu jika Seijuurou tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Seijuurou-san benar-benar menyiapkan ini semua, huh?"

Yang dituduh cuma tersenyum penuh arti dan tidak banyak berkata lagi.

Batu besar bagai dinding penghalang menjadi tumpuan kedua tangan, ia nyaris mendesah saat Seijuurou mendekapnya dari belakang. Rona merah segar merayapi pipi hingga telinga, begitu celah bokong Tetsuya digesek benda besar dan keras—yang hanya terhalang minim pakaian renang.

"Tetsuya bisa merasakan kalau aku juga _excited_ 'kan? Hanya Tetsuya yang sanggup membuatku jadi seperti ini..." bisik rendah bak desis ular menembus dua gendang telinga, merangsang Tetsuya hingga ke titik maksimum pertahanan manusia. Geligi Seijuurou bermain-main di telinga dan lehernya. Lidah sepanas bara merambat dari tengkuk sampai ke barisan tulang belakang, terus menjilat dan terpaksa berhenti karena terhalang satu-satunya busana.

"Ukh, Sei-Seijuurou-san!"

Bagian belakang bikini disingkap, jari telunjuk Seijuurou masuk untuk menyapa kerutan merah muda yang berkedut liar seakan gembira karena mereka kembali bersua setelah sekian lama. Ia menggigit gemas bongkah daging bulat di depan mata, dan juluran lidah langsung saja menyerang pada titik paling sensitif dari tubuh Tetsuya. Seijuurou sibuk membasahi lorong sempit itu dengan saliva agar rileks sewaktu nanti menerima intrusi darinya.

Tubuh mungil berjengit kaget, mata terbelalak lebar menahan diri dari erangan yang melolosi bibir. Tetsuya berusaha tetap berdiri walau nafsu terus saja berupaya melemaskan kedua kaki, memaksanya menyerah pada gravitasi. Ia bersusah payah menumpu tubuh pada batu besar di hadapan, mencoba untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah kepala Seijuurou.

"Kau sungguh erotis, _baby..._ " Seijuurou memukul pelan sebelah pipi bokong Tetsuya, lalu bergegas berdiri. Diturunkannya karet _swimming trunks_ demi membebaskan ereksi, memijat perlahan untuk mengetes seberapa keras dia, menikmati bahwa Tetsuya tengah mencuri pandang ke arah belakang dengan wajah merah dan napas tersengal. Bungkus karet pengaman berpelumas dirobek dengan gigi, ia lumayan terkejut ketika jemari mungil tiba-tiba merebut alat kontrasepsi itu dari tangan Seijuurou. Dengan telaten, Tetsuya memasang lateks ukuran besar melewati kepala serupa jamur merah muda, walau tak sampai ke pangkalnya.

"Selesai." Senyum seduktif mengulas, ia menepuk batang besar mirip _zucchini_ itu seperti menepuk kepala Nigou yang menurut saja ketika dipakaikan baju-baju lucu.

Seijuurou menahan kekehan, dan meraih pinggang Tetsuya posesif. "Belum, kita baru mau mulai di sini..." tubuhnya dibalik kembali menghadap batu besar, dan penetrasi segera dilakukan. "Aku masuk, Tetsuya..."

Bibir digigit untuk menahan diri dari gelombang birahi. Walau mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan kegiatan sejenis, tapi entah kenapa, ini selalu saja bagai yang pertama bagi Tetsuya. Mulai dari rasa sakit dan penolakan sewaktu awal dimasuki, sampai debaran jantung yang menggila karena adrenalin mengalir deras dalam setiap pembuluh nadi.

Seijuurou mengerang, separuh lega, separuh lagi menahan nyeri akibat diremat terlalu kuat.

" _God, it's so tight_ , kau menghimpitku sangat erat..."

Tubuh Tetsuya yang semula membungkuk karena menahan dorongan juga tarikan di belakang, dipaksa Seijuurou untuk menegak. Sebelah kaki yang gemetaran, diangkat untuk memudahkan ia mendapatkan posisi _g-spot_ Tetsuya. Puting keras dijamah jemari nakal, kedua titik itu lalu dicubiti atau dijepit dengan gerakan lambat. Mulutnya langsung saja membuat tanda kepemilikan berupa ruam-ruam ungu di kulit sekitar leher dan bahu.

"Uumhh, Seijuurou-san, _stop..._ "

Gema kulit basah yang saling menampar, tersamar oleh gelombang air memecah garis pantai. Seijuurou tanpa ampun terus menyerang letak kelenjar nikmat Tetsuya, membuat pemuda itu mendesah dan memohon agar Seijuurou berhenti, karena ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Sebelah tangan Tetsuya mengusap kelaminnya yang menyelinap dari celah bikini, sementara tangan yang lain berusaha mencengkram lengan Seijuurou dengan sekuat hati.

"Ber, ah, berhenti sebentar, kalau tidak aku akan, nanti aku aah, akan..."

"Kau minta berhenti, tapi malah merangsang dirimu sendiri, _che_ , egois sekali..."

Kepala Tetsuya menengadah ke belakang untuk bertumpu pada bahu Seijuurou. Kedua matanya basah, wajahnya semerah udang dijerang air panas, dan bibir itu terus membuka untuk mengeluarkan rajuk manja atau gumam lemah betapa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin segera keluar.

Seijuurou membungkam erang nista dengan satu lumatan panas. Lidah mereka membelit, tangannya lalu bergerak dari pinggang menuju organ merah muda yang mengacung di antara paha Tetsuya.

"Keluarkan sekarang, ayo..."

Dan rasa panas sekaligus geli yang sejak tadi berkumpul di perut bawah, segera saja menjalar bak tumpahan bensin tersulut api. Ibu jari Seijuurou mengusap lubang kecil yang terus mengeluarkan cecair bening lengket dari sana. Tubuh mungil serasa meletup bagai bunga api saat dihantam gelombang demi gelombang ejakulasi.

"Angghh! _Iku, iku...!_ " Tetsuya mendesah panik sewaktu orgasme datang mendera. Ia membiarkan Seijuurou menopang massa tubuhnya, sementara ia menikmati sisa-sisa euforia dengan mata terpejam dan kening berkerut dalam. Masih gemetaran, Tetsuya menunduk untuk melihat kalau lelehan kental seputih susu telah mengotori sebelah tangan Seijuurou.

"Heh, aku selalu suka melihat wajah _priceless_ Tetsuya sewaktu keluar, tapi masih ada urusan penting yang belum selesai di sini..."

"Uhh, apa Seijuurou-san belum~"

Tetsuya mengerang saat pinggang ramping dibimbing untuk kembali bergerak, tubuh lelah lagi-lagi terhentak akibat ulah orang di belakangnya. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas geraman Seijuurou di telinga, dan yakin kalau pria tampan itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Tetsuya, akh, _kuso...!_ " Leher penuh ruam dijadikan peredam desah penuh kelegaan. Tetsuya menggumam lirih sewaktu tubuhnya didekap erat dan ia bisa merasakan kalau _semen_ Seijuurou keluar sangat banyak dalam tampungan karet pengaman.

Beberapa detik berlalu diiringi riuh suara alam dan napas tersengal yang mulai mereda.

"Dingin..." keluh Tetsuya kemudian, walau beberapa saat lalu suhu tubuhnya setara orang dilanda demam.

Seijuurou segera memutus tautan di antara mereka, lalu memapah Tetsuya menuju hamparan pasir untuk sekedar merebahkan diri. Langit kelam mulai terhampar di atas kepala. Bulan bundar musim panas muncul bersama kelap-kelip bintang perak yang tersebar acak di kejauhan.

" _Well_ , tadi itu fantastis." Seijuurou buka suara terlebih dulu, sedikit keras demi mengalahkan deru ombak yang pecah di garis pantai. Ia menoleh untuk menatap wajah damai Tetsuya yang berbaring menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Pipi mulus disentuh penuh afeksi, Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja merasa kalau perselisihan mereka kemarin sama sekali tidak mendatangkan rugi.

"Uh-huh, dan sekarang bagian bawah tubuhku terasa kebas, terima kasih banyak kuucapkan padamu Mister Akashi Seijuurou..."

Seijuurou tergelak pelan saat mendengar kelakar Tetsuya yang sarat akan sarkasme dalam setiap kata.

" _I love you too, Kuroko soon to be Akashi Tetsuya-san..."_

Tetsuya menoleh untuk menampakkan bola mata serupa kilau _aquamarine_. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, dan memberi bibir Seijuurou satu kecup mesra.

" _Same, i love you so much."_

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu—sebelum kembali ke penginapan—di antara gemerisik pasir dan riak air menyapu pesisir. Tetsuya membiarkan Seijuurou menciumnya untuk yang kesekian kali di bawah luas langit malam bertabur kelip bintang.

Ia ingin waktu berhenti.

Karena dengan begitu, momen ini akan terasa bagai selamanya, tidak pernah mati.

.

.

"Ah, omong-omong, bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke penginapan?"

"Oh, tidak... kau benar."

"Dan lagi, ini sudah gelap."

"Yaah, kita akan pikirkan itu nanti."

.

.

FIN

.

.

1\. Pergola: sejenis kanopi untuk melindungi dari silau atau panas matahari.

2\. Penne: jenis pasta berbentuk tabung

3\. Campanella: bahasa Italia buat bel kecil.

A/N: Argh, kenapa AkaKuro jadi eksibisionis?! *mengubur diri di pasir* anggap aja mereka gak masuk angin gara-gara main di air, hahaha... Maafkeun karena lama sekali diposting, trus panjang banget lagi. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang berkenan baca (ps: yang anti lemon jangan marah, en mohon dilewat adegan akhir-akhir... btw, _Iku_ itu artinya _coming_ , hahaha pernah denger dari _drama cd_ ini... hohoho ^0^) Entah kenapa saya senang sekali bikin AkaKuro salah paham, terus baikan (lalu bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri) -_-

Dan sankyu untuk yang telah membaca, atau me-review cerita ini _, i really-really appreciate it!_ ^_^ Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi di cerita lain, ciao!


End file.
